


Bigger's Not Always Better

by Parallax_Delta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Other, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta
Summary: A story about the trials and tribulations of living as a hyper futa in a world not designed for people of your size.
Kudos: 25





	Bigger's Not Always Better

Day 1

Lia woke up with a start, panting and sweating. “No! No Nonono!” she said aloud as she hurried to get out of bed. She felt something that was attached to her slipping off. There was a soft, wet sound and it felt like a weight was lifted off of her. “Fuck! Not again.” Sighing, she reached over to turn on her lamp and survey the damage. She blinked her eyes groggily before remembering that she needed her glasses, and grabbing them out of the case on her nightstand. The light revealed the source of the problem, a truly immense column of flesh that stretched from her bed to the other side of her small apartment.

Even a casual observer would recognize this as a cock, albeit a grotesquely huge one. Lia was a futa, a hermaphrodite, not uncommon by any stretch of the imagination, but her size made her truly unique. Among futas, there was a rare condition known as Hyper-Spectrum Disorder which led to unusual growth of the body in whole, or in part. However, even those suffering from the most extreme incarnation of this disease usually ended up growing no more then eight feet tall, or with a cock as large as their torso. Lia was at the unfortunate end of the bell curve, a true anomaly that had stumped medical researchers around the world. It gave Lia no comfort to know that there was a picture of her, with her face blurred out and her gargantuan cock on full display, gracing some rarely-referenced medical textbook somewhere.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Lia could finally make out where the head of her cock had ended up. As it did far too often nowadays, her cock had stretched out into a lazy half-chub while she was asleep. Pushing aside furniture as it pleased, it had ballooned up to a size that was almost enough to fill the small apartment Lia lived in. At the tip of the cock that was shamelessly taking over her living room was a plastic sack that had been clamped around it as a sort of makeshift condom. Whether through being caught under the couch, or simply from the weight of its contents, the sack had slipped loose from the tip spilling its load of clear fluid all over the floor.

Lia struggled to climb over the shaft to reach the head, stumbling over her own appendage and landing face-first in a pool of errant precum. “This is exactly how I wanted to start my fucking morning,” she grumbled to herself as she pulled herself to her feet. As Lia began searching for a dry spot on her shirt to wipe the sticky liquid off of her glasses, her alarm clock started ringing on the other side of the room. Twisting her body around, she wiped her glasses on the back of her shirt, and held them up to the small amount of light filtering in through the curtains. Nothing but smudges, but it would have to do. She shoved them back onto her face and began wrestling with the sack of precum, being careful not to spill any more, with the alarm clock blaring in her ears the whole time.

With the offending bag safely tied off and set near the door, Lia set about cleaning the floor up. Precum was a bitch to clean once it dried, so she had to work fast. She was dragging her special wet/dry vacuum over when she suddenly felt light-headed. “Must be… dehydrated,” she said to herself. “I think I need a drink.” She left the vacuum sit in the middle of the floor and stumbled into the kitchen, dragging her massive package behind her. She reached into the fridge and retrieved a gallon jug of water and proceeded to chug the entire thing. Her body was constantly producing vast quantities of semen and precum whether she wanted it to or not. In fact, her body’s focus on reproduction was so single-minded that it would take all the water and nutrients it wanted from the rest of her body, even if it left her with nothing for herself. She grabbed a huge tub of powder from the counter top and began to mix up a protein shake for herself. She had to eat twice as much as a normal person, just so her greedy balls could wastefully make semen that would certainly go unused.

Breakfast now ready, she grabbed a big bottle of pills from a shelf and shook out six into her hand. She stared at the blue-and-white libido suppressor capsules in her hand before throwing them into her mouth and washing it down with half of the shake. Peering down into the bottle, she confirmed she had enough left for the rest of the week before closing it up and placing it back on the shelf. Lia wondered if her doctor knew she was taking one-and-a-half times her prescribed dose. Maybe he did, but he hadn’t called her out on it yet, though he had warned her about taking more then four. It wasn’t her fault that she was having trouble controlling herself on the regular dosage. Four pills had worked for quite a long time, until one day somebody brushed against her wrong on a narrow street and she found herself stuck with her cock wedged in an alley and her balls blocking traffic for two hours before she finally got it under control. Those pills were her lifeblood, the only thing letting her continue living an independent life. The bottle of pills was placed back up on the shelf and she took down three smaller bottles next to it. Taking a pill from each, two antidepressants, and a multivitamin, she threw back the rest of the shake.

Suddenly, a look of realization passed over her face. “Fuck, I’ve got to finish cleaning that shit up.” Lia slowly walked back to the abandoned vacuum cleaner pushing her package before her. When she reached out to grab the handle, one of her balls got in the way, and pushed the vacuum over. Without thinking, she leaned over to grab it, but accidentally leaned too far. The testicle she was leaning over shifted under her weight, slipping out from under her and causing her to lose her balance. Lia’s body slammed down on top of her sack, and she yelped in pain. While her balls were thankfully less sensitive than one might expect, not every part of her anatomy was so hardy. Lia laid on the floor for a minute wincing in pain, before shakily getting to her feet. It wasn’t the first time she’d fallen and landed on one of the tubes that run between the testicles and the body. It wasn’t even the first time this week. Still wasn’t something you can easily get used to. She’d probably be feeling it all day.

After shakily getting to her feet, Lia carefully maneuvered around her sore package to reach the fallen vacuum. She started it up and got to cleaning under the couch. A horrible slurping sound issued from the machine as it struggled to suck up the viscous fluid that was quickly drying into the carpet. Anyone who wasn’t used to hearing it on a weekly basis would probably find it disgusting, but it barely even registered with Lia. “Why did I have to pick an apartment with carpet?” she said to herself as she cleaned, though she knew it was because this was the only place she could afford. Finally finished, she dragged herself into the bathroom, and dumped the contents of the vacuum into the shower. She glared at the puddle of dirty precum as it threatened to refuse to drain. “This had better be gone by the time I get back,” she said to no one in particular. 

Lia lurched out of the bathroom and over to her wardrobe. She put on a pair of modified sweatpants that had a hole in the front for her oversized package to hang through, and a snap at the waist. Next, she started pulling on her “sleeve”, which was a massive, custom-made cushioned garment designed to snugly wrap around her cock and balls and protect them during her daily activities. Lia designed and made it herself after she got big enough to worry about her cock scraping against the ground. As she pulled it over her massive shaft, she carefully checked the surface for any rips or tears and paid extra attention to the seams. This meticulous check was an essential part of her daily routine, since the last thing she wanted was for the sleeve to rip while she was out and about. It only took one mile-long walk of shame with crowds of people staring while she dragged her balls across burning-hot asphalt to leave her paranoid about it. 

Once she was satisfied that her modesty would remain intact, Lia slipped on her sneakers and began the process of maneuvering herself out the door. Your standard apartment door just wasn’t made for someone like her. She had to back up to the door, carefully move one ball through the doorway, then the other, then finally walk backwards again to drag her cock outside. After that, she still had to climb over her own package to go back and shut the door. Now, Lia was outside and ready for her daily exercise. She stood outside her door for a moment, getting used to the cool early morning air, as her package contracted to a somewhat more manageable size.

Looking down the sidewalk, it was only a short distance to her assigned parking space where a sort of flatbed cart was waiting for her. Lia couldn’t even fit into a car, let alone drive, but with her custom-made cart, she was able to get around the neighborhood well enough. The cart was made of metal, with a small lip to keep her from rolling off to easily, a cushioned floor, and a handle on each side. Straining with exertion, she heaved herself onto the cart. She looked at the mass of flesh sitting on the cart. Did it seem heavier than before? No, she was just tired, that was all, and besides, she hadn’t gotten any bigger in 5 years, so it was nothing to worry about.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she rolled the cart out of the space and across the parking lot. She didn’t want to think about it. Just had to focus on the exercise, focus on staying fit. Worrying about what would happen if she ever wasn’t strong enough to move herself around was no way to start off a morning. Lia reached the street and turned her cart onto the sidewalk ans she started to jog. Since her cart took up basically the entire sidewalk, even one person on the sidewalk was a problem. However, in the morning there was no one around, so she could get some serious jogging in. Plus there wouldn’t be anyone around to gawk at her at this time of day. It was the one time of day she could clear her head and forget about her troubles.

After following her regular route through the neighborhood, Lia returned back to her apartment building, sweaty and tired. Soon after, she was back inside, and stripping down in her living room. She wrestled the sleeve off of her dick, and tossed it into the laundry basket along with her sweatpants. Moving back to the kitchen, she filled up her water jug and downed another half gallon of water to keep herself hydrated. Finally, she dragged herself into the bathroom to get a shower before work.

Her bathroom wasn’t terribly big, but it was half of the reason she was renting there. In addition to the shower it had a drain in the middle of the floor. This let Lia wash herself in the middle of the room without worrying about trying to cram all of herself into the shower, or washing herself one part at a time. She grabbed the shower head, which was attached with an extra long hose, and started to rinse off the sweat from her daily run. She quickly washed her body and moved onto the hardest part, washing her cock.

She picked up a mop with a soft sponge head that was hanging on the bathroom wall, and applied some soap to it. She had to start at the head, because if she got even a little bit too excited, it would be impossible to reach. She quickly yanked back the foreskin and scrubbed the head, before moving down the shaft. Her cock was certainly enjoying the warm water and attention it was receiving, and it began to swell as she worked it over with the mop. Lia picked up the pace as she felt the head mash against the cold tile wall on the other side of the room. Reaching into the shower, she turned the knob to cold, and gritted her teeth as she took aim with the shower head. Blasting her errant cock with ice cold water, Lia watched it carefully as it retreated.

When it was finally shrunken back down to a more reasonable size of being only as wide as her torso, she let up on the water and breathed a sigh of relief. She was used to this little game of chicken by now, but it didn’t make it any less stressful. If she was too slow and let her cock go too far, it would try to get hard. Of course, the room wasn’t actually big enough, so she’d probably just find herself wedged in a corner. If the pain of being confined in too small a room didn’t get to it, eventually the libido suppressors would kick in and it would go down on its own. Neither of those options were exactly great when she had to be at work in an hour. Thankfully, the crisis had been avoided once again, and she was free to start the lengthy process of carefully drying herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by in an indistinct blur. Her job was boring, but stable. Nothing but wrangling documentation for other people doing more “productive” work. Still, it paid the bills, and most of her coworkers were able to look past her condition. If it wasn’t for the fact that her boss seemed to have it out for her, she might actually enjoy working there. 

After work, it was off to a session with her therapist.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“And how’s you medication working? a voice said from across the room. “You’re still meeting with the psychiatrist, right?”

Lia looked up over her balls at her therapist who was speaking to her from behind her desk on the other side of the small office. “Sorry, zoned out for a second. I didn’t get enough sleep again last night. No, everything’s fine. They had to move me to a higher dose, but it seems to be working.”

“I see, you seem distracted today. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Lia sighed, she had been going to see this therapist long enough that she could always tell when something was on her mind. “It’s just… I’ve been having that dream again lately.”

“You have? The one about the Incident?” The therapist hurriedly jotted something down on her notepad. “How long has it been since then? Thirteen years?”

“Fourteen. Fourteen years ago, and every time I think I’ve moved past it, it comes back to haunt me in my dreams.”

“Have you ever thought of contacting any of the people who...”

“No!” Lia interrupted. “I… I couldn’t. Not after all this time. Especially not after my parents nearly bankrupted themselves taking care of all the trouble I caused.”

The therapist quickly changed the subject, “Well, before we go I wanted to ask how your group sessions have been going.”

“It’s been going pretty well. I think I’ve been getting along with everyone in the group.”

“Do you think it’s helping?”

“Yeah, talking with everyone has definitely helped motivate me to get through some of my challenges. Sarah convinced a couple of us to all start going for a morning run. It’s a lot nicer early in the morning, without so many people around.”

“The group moderators wanted me to ask if you’d ever consider making an in-person appearance at the group. I’m sure everyone there would be understanding of your condition.”

“I know they would, I just don’t feel like I’m ready yet. It’s just so much easier when everyone only sees my face, and not… this.” She motioned to the giant lump of flesh currently occupying the center of the room, and forcing the usual assortment of chairs and tables to be pushed against the walls. 

“I’m sure they could all look past that, but if you don’t feel ready, nobody’s going to force you. Maybe it’s something we can work on?”

“Sure,” Lia said standing up to leave. “Maybe I’ll feel differently about it in a month or two.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Lia didn’t sleep well. She tossed and turned for hours before she finally drifted off to sleep, and when she did it was right back to that same dream that had been haunting her for years. She was at the street festival walking with her parents. They walked for a couple of blocks taking in the sights, but something was wrong. For some reason, every step she took was more difficult than the last. She tried to get her parents attention, but they were too busy arguing to hear her. As she looked around at the crowd on the street, she realized everyone was staring at her. People whispered among themselves and a few of them pointed at her. Lia’s dress didn’t seem to fit any more, now bulging strangely and pulling away from her. Finally, her parents noticed and immediately started yelling, first at Lia, then at each other. She cried as her parents dragged her down the street past gossiping onlookers. As the bulge in her dress grew larger and larger, she felt herself growing dizzy. Someone in the crowd called her a freak, and Lia’s father ran over to argue with the man, leaving Lia and her mother in the middle of the street. Lia was panicked, she had no idea what was happening to her. Her face red from crying and burning with embarrassment, she began to hyperventilate. 

Suddenly, her vision went black, and she woke up drenched in sweat. From the other end of the room she heard something heavy and wet slip off onto the floor. “God damn it! Not again!” Lia beat her fists against the bed in frustration. It was going to be another one of those days.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2

That morning Lia’s run was interrupted by a set of orange cones lined up across the sidewalk. Beyond them, the concrete was missing with only red mud and rubble remaining. Looking across the street, she saw the same thing, along with a sign proclaiming “Sidewalk Closed”. She briefly considered just turning around and going home, but she was less than halfway done with her route. Instead, she turned down a different street. There was more than one way to get around the neighborhood.

As she jogged down the empty sidewalk past a still-closed store, Lia tried to mentally plan out the day’s route. Lost in thought, she didn’t hear someone approaching as she reached the corner. Lia was startled back to reality as someone collided with her balls and fell to the ground. Lia sucked in in through her teeth at the force of the blow. It was more shocking than really painful, so she recovered after taking a few deep breaths and looked to see what had hit her.

“Hey, are you alright?” Lia said. She offered her hand to the woman on the ground beside her. The woman had shoulder-length blond hair, was wearing a tracksuit, and looked to be about Lia’s age. She also seemed very familiar.

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She grabbed Lia’s hand and looked up at her as she pulled herself up. “Wait a minute, you’re Lia right? It’s me, Sarah, from the group. What are you doing out here?”

“Just, uh, out for my morning run. Same as you.” Lia smiled as best as she could and shifted uncomfortably. Sarah was the last person she wanted to run into. The last person she wanted to see her. She was the one person in her support group that Lia truly felt like she might be friends with. They’d even exchanged numbers when Sarah was trying to convince everyone in the group to go out to a restaurant together (which Lia politely refused).

Sarah didn’t notice Lia’s discomfort and kept trying to talk to her. “Oh, so you live around here then. I live just a block away from here. What a coincidence.” She suddenly noticed Lia’s cart and looked over to it. “What is it that you’re… pushing… there.” Sarah looked over the clothed lumps on Lia’s cart and began to blush, slowly realizing what it was that she was looking at.

“It’s uh… nothing,” Lia stammered. “I’ve, uh… really got to get going. I’ll see you later.” She quickly tried to slip away.

“Right, at the group meeting tonight.” Sarah looked away, but waved to Lia anyways. “See ya.”

Lia resumed her run at an even faster pace, practically sprinting away. She wished a sinkhole would open up right in the middle of the sidewalk and swallow her up, right then and there. However, knowing her luck, she probably wouldn’t fit. Lia didn’t stop running until she got all the way home, and her exhaustion overtook her embarrassment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lia. Lia!”

Noticing someone was standing beside her desk, Lia took off her headphones and looked up to see her manager, a serious-looking woman with dark brown hair, and a piercing glare. “Sorry, I’m on a call. Did you need something?”

“I’ve told you about this before.”

“About what.”

“This!” Lia’s manager motioned to the floor beside her where Lia’s balls were sticking out into the aisle. “This is a tripping hazard, you know.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it. They don’t fit under the desk. See? There’s a bar here on the other side. What do you expect me to do?”

“I expect you to not obstruct the walkway. What would happen if the fire marshal came down here? Just figure something out.”  
Lia sighed and slid her chair out from under her desk. She grabbed a hold of the sleeve around the offending ball and pulled it in. She rearranged things so everything was safely tucked under the desk, though there wasn’t any room for her legs any more. “Better?”

“Make sure that it stays that way,” she said before walking away.

Lia put her headset back on, its cord now stretched to the limit. Looks like she’d missed the end of the call, everyone was already hanging up. It was just in time too, as all the water she’d drank that day was really coming back to bite her. She stood up and stepped away from her desk, but her balls knocked into her chair, which caught on the edge of the carpet. Lia reached out for it as it teetered, but she failed to catch it as it toppled to the floor with a loud crash. A couple of her coworkers looked up from their work to see what the racket was.

“Sorry,” Lia apologized. She set her chair back up on its wheels, and tried to slink off to the bathroom unnoticed.

She was lucky, nobody else was there. Lia was much more comfortable without other people around. Nobody there to stare at her, or ask if it was gross to have to drag your balls along the bathroom floor. Yes, it was gross, but there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it. It was either brave the restroom, or hold it, and even she couldn’t make it an entire day. Stepping back to the handicapped stall, she squeezed her package through the door and began to carefully extract her dick from its sleeve. At home she usually just tossed the head of her cock into the shower, but everywhere else she had to use a regular toilet, which could be challenging. She first turned so her balls were towards the back wall, then lifted her cock with both hands. She turned towards the side and aimed at the toilet.

While Lia was doing her business, her mind wandered to the things she’d been trying not to think about all day. Namely, Sarah. She just couldn’t get Sarah out of her head. Up until today, she had only seen Sarah through the lens of a grainy webcam. Now they’d met face to face and Sarah knew her secret. Lia tried to think about whether Sarah would keep her secret or not, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Sarah herself. Her smile as Lia helped her up, the sound of her voice, even the feel of Sarah’s body slamming into her balls was seared into Lia’s memory.

Lia’s jumbled thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something cold and rough at the end of her dick. She snapped back to reality only to see her dick had swelled up and was now touching the back wall of the stall.

“No, no, no! Not here, not now,” Lia pleaded with her dick as it bulged upwards, having already run out of room to grow. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to clear her mind, but it was no use, she was already panicking. Lia knew she had to get this under control before anyone saw. With all her strength she twisted her body around, giving her a few more seconds of breathing room at the cost of wedging herself in the corner. Time for plan B, she thought as she steeled herself for what had to be done. Interlocking her fingers, she hammered her hands down on top of one of her balls with all her might. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands to keep from crying out. The pain was so intense, it was usually enough to shock her body out of an erection. Not this time, however. The aching pain in her testicle merely brought back memories of Sarah.

It was time for the last resort. Lia fished around in her pockets for a slim container, a pillbox with one pill inside. She tipped the libido suppressor out into her hand and choked it back as best she could without any water. Lia had never taken so many in one day. She had no idea would would happen, a thought that terrified her, but she was more scared of what would happen if she got hard at work. At this point Lia couldn’t even move, she was squeezed into the back wall of the handicapped stall, her left testicle up against the cold porcelain of the toilet (though thankfully protected by the sleeve). Her cock pushed against the far side wall, the rough-textured plastic feeling strangely pleasant against her skin. Lia grimaced as her cock strained against the wall holding it back. There was nothing left to do but hold on, and pray that the pill took effect soon.

Suddenly there was a snap, and the wall began to bow outwards. The force of her erection had caused it to break away from the wall and lean into the next stall over. “Please let me be the only one in this bathroom.” Lia whispered to herself. She felt the bottom of her cock sliding against the collapsed wall as it grew over it. It only took a matter of seconds before it had reached the far wall of the next stall. Lia could feel the pressure building as it pushed against this new impediment, but the ominous creaking coming from the bolts anchoring the wall implied it wouldn’t hold for long.

Lia closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. “Please. Please work. You’ve just got to work,” she pleaded as her swelling cock knocked over one partition after another. Feeling her cock reach something with more resistance, Lia opened her eyes. The massive column of flesh that extended out from her body stretched from one end of the restroom to the other, with a jumbled mess of toilet paper dispensers and broken stall walls crushed beneath it. Its head was smashed against the far wall of the room. It turned a bright red color as it crushed against the wall, cracks expanding out from it as it threatened to break through the drywall. One of the toilets flushed automatically.

“Please stop. I’m begging you.” Lia tried to bargain with her own cock, tears welling up in her eyes, but it wasn’t listening. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she felt lightheaded. Her vision went blurry, and she collapsed forwards onto her cock, which was slowly deflating. “The pills… they’re working,” she said, struggling to stay conscious.

At that moment, Lia’s manager stormed into the restroom. “What the hell is going on in here?!”

Lia tried and failed to get to her feet. “I… I can explain.”

“Can you? Can you really explain this? Is there any explanation that you can give that you think will be acceptable, for this? This destruction of company property?” Her manager glared down at her.

“It’s...” Lia struggled to come up with something, anything to tell her boss, but her thoughts were all a mess. It was so hard to think of anything, let alone the right thing to say. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could come up with.

“I’ll bet you are. Now pack up your things and go home for the day. We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning when we have quotes on how much it’ll cost to fix all the damage you’ve done here.”

Lia caught a glimpse of some of her coworkers gawking at her through the doorway as her manager left. She laid there on top of her shrinking cock quietly trying to hold back tears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Lia sat at home on her couch. She had a bag of chips balanced on her package, and was watching whatever she could find on TV. Anything to distract herself from the events that happened earlier that day. Walking out of the building with her coworkers staring at her and gossiping was awful, and she didn’t even want to think about what it would be like to walk back in there tomorrow once everyone had seen what she had done. As she watched a new episode of some pointless cooking competition show start she got a text. “Who in the hell is texting me? Nobody knows my number.” she grumbled to herself as she reached for her phone, which had somehow ended up inconveniently far away from her. It was from Sarah. She almost didn’t want to read it, she was so afraid of what it might say. This really wasn’t something she could deal with right now. Still, she couldn’t just ignore Sarah.

Forcing down her apprehension, Lia read the text. “Hey are you coming to the group meeting tonight?” 

“Oh shit. I guess it is that time,” Lia said to herself, looking up at the clock. She had completely lost track of time. She briefly considered not calling in, but decided that talking to people might do her some good. TV off, computer on, and in a minute or so she was calling into the meeting. The screen showed herself (with her webcam carefully aimed to only catch her face), a couple of other people calling in from home, and a video feed of a room with four people sitting in a circle.

“Looks like we have one more person joining us tonight. Ah, it’s Lia,” the therapist moderating the group said.

One of the seated people turned to look at the camera and waved. It was Sarah. Lia waved back, before returning her focus to the person whose turn it was to speak. The rest of the meeting proceeded as it typically did, with nobody reacting any differently to Lia. Even Sarah didn’t seem to be treating Lia differently now that they’d met in person, though Lia thought Sarah might be looking at the camera more often. 

Finally, it was Lia’s turn to share. She told them about how there was an accident at work. That she ended up costing the company a lot of money, and her manager was furious with her now. Of course, she made sure to leave out exactly what kind of accident it was. Her fellow group members tried to reassure her that it surely wasn’t that bad. That she’d go back in to work tomorrow and it would have all blown over. Some even shared some stories of times they got into trouble at work, and didn’t get fired. By the time the check-in part of the meeting was over and they were moving onto the education portion (another worksheet about keeping track of your mental health), Lia was feeling much better about everything. 

After the meeting was over, Lia went to bed, exhausted from her trying day. “Things are gonna go better tomorrow” Lia thought as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, with no nightmares to interrupt her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 3

Lia woke up refreshed and energized after getting the first good night’s sleep she’d had in days. With no mess to clean up, and no problems to deal with, she got started on her run early. Having left earlier than yesterday, she didn’t happen to run across Sarah on her run. Lia couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in that, but it was probably for the best. 

Lia took her time walking in to work. There was no rush, no reason to be any earlier than on time. As she walked through the door, the security guard said “morning” to her. It was a typical Wednesday morning. She was worried for nothing. At least, that’s what she thought until she reached her floor of the building. Immediately after stepping out of the elevator, she bumped into a coworker who gave her a sympathetic look. As she dragged herself to her desk, she could see each and every one of the people in the office looking up at her.

Sitting on her desk was a note that read “See me in my office when you get in” signed by her manager. She felt a knot forming in her stomach. This wasn’t looking good. She slowly trudged over to the office, where her manager stood glaring at her. Lia squeezed herself through the narrow doorway, one ball at a time, accidentally knocking over her manager's trashcan in the process. “Sorry,” she said. Stooping down to pick it up, her balls accidentally collided with a coat rack knocking that over as well. Lia looked up at her manager sheepishly.

“Just leave it and come sit down!” her manager barked.

Lia walked over to one of the seats in front of the desk, pulling it back far enough that her package would fit in the space between the chair and desk. She sat down and her manager sat down at her desk.

“You needed to talk with me about… what happened yesterday.” Lia said, trying to maintain her composure. She noticed her manager looking towards the door, and she realized it had been left open. “Oh, the door! I’ll get that.”

“Don’t get up. We’re just waiting on one more person. Ah, there he is,” Lia’s manager said with a smile. A serious-looking man walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Lia didn’t know his name, but had seen him around, a known member of the HR department. Her heart sank. There was no question as to what this meeting was about. The HR representative sat down in the chair next to Lia. He looked over at her package which was close enough to almost touch his leg, and he moved his chart a little bit to the side.

“Now… Lia,” he read her name off a piece of paper on a clipboard he was holding. “I assume you already know why you’re here.”

“The uh… incident... yesterday?”

The man spoke with a detached, professional tone, “Yes the ‘incident’, as you say. It is unfortunate, but your destructive behavior, in addition to your habitual disregard for workplace safety standards, leave us with no choice but to terminate your employment.”

“But-” she tried to protest, but was stopped by her manager.

“You have been warned several times. Obstruction of walkways, multiple dress code violations, blocking an exit during a fire drill-”

“I got stuck.”

“I won’t have any more of your excuses. You’ve been given more than your fair share of chances and accommodations.”

The man beside Lia handed her the clipboard. “I just need your signature here, acknowledging that we have had this discussion, and on the next sheet as well. Don’t worry, you’ll be compensated for the full value of any remaining PTO you may have left.” Lia signed as she tried desperately to hold back tears. 

“Your personal effects are being packed up as we speak,” her manager chimed in. “You’ll be given them when you leave here.”

Lia handed the clipboard back to the man from HR. He held out his hand. “Your badge. We’ll need that back before you leave.” She reached up and removed the lanyard from around her neck and handed over her badge. He stood up and headed for the door. “That just about wraps everything up. Ah, security is here to escort you to the front door.” He hurried out and Lia’s manager stood up.

“Goodbye.” she said coldly, as Lia trudged to the door.

The security guard from the front desk was waiting to hand her a cardboard box containing everything that was on her desk as soon as she managed to wriggle out of the office doorway. The guard marched her to the elevator and they waited in silence as it came up. Lia’s face burned ass everyone in the office gossiped about her sudden departure. Not a moment too soon, the elevator arrived and she pushed her package inside. The security guard squeezed in as well, standing awkwardly between her balls and the wall.

“Sorry,” Lia said.

“No, I should be the one apologizing,” the guard said, hitting the button for the ground floor. “But I’m required to stay with you until you get to the door. For what it’s worth, I don’t think you deserved to get fired over that, but I’m not the one who gets to make that call.”

“Thanks.” 

The guard escorted her out of the building and across the parking lot to her cart. Lia heaved her package up onto the cart, and, for the second day in a row, headed home early in shame.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lia stood at her kitchen counter pouring herself another rum and Coke. Well, she would have if she hadn’t run out of Coke an hour ago, so it was pretty much just rum. She didn’t even care any more. She’d been buzzed since noon, and drinking heavily since 2. It took a long time to get someone of her body mass drunk, so it was no small feat. In reality she wasn’t supposed to be drinking at all, it wasn’t supposed to mix well with her medications, but here she was, getting to the bottom of a bottle of rum at 4:30 on a Wednesday.

Her phone vibrated where it sat on the counter next to her. Lia picked it up, and looked at the preview of the message. It was Sarah, asking how her day went.

“I got fucking fired.” Lia texted back before sliding the phone down the counter.

Bzzt. The phone vibrated again. Sighing, Lia reached for the phone, which was now out of reach. Moving towards it without a thought to her positioning, Lia’s dick slammed into the counter, causing the empty 2-liter of Coke to tumble to the ground. She stared at it for a moment before deciding it wasn’t worth her time to pick up.

“That’s terrible. How are you doing now?” Sarah replied.

“Drinking” she fired back, answering the wrong question, and waited for a reply.

“Alone?”

“Who would I be drinking with?” Lia shot back. “How cute, she thinks I have friends,” Lia said to herself, taking another swig of cokeless rum.

“I don’t know”

“I don’t have anybody to talk to”

“You’re talking to me”

“What you want to come over and ddrink with me?” was Lia’s reply. “ah, shit I misspelled that.” Lia said to nobody in particular.

There was a moment’s delay between Sarah’s replies, and Lia almost put down her phone. “I can if you want me to” She replied. Followed shortly by, “Where do you live?”

Without thinking Lia responded with her address.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” said Sarah’s reply, and Lia sat there staring at her phone’s screen in a daze.

“What the hell did I just do?” She picked back up her phone and typed out the message “No don’t bother” but she couldn’t bring herself to send in for some reason. Her finger just wouldn’t hit the button. Instead she just deleted the unsent message and put her phone back on the counter.

“Sarah’s coming here? What the shit am I gonna do? I need to clean up. I need to clean up right now. She doesn’t live far away, she could be here any minute.” Lia ranted to herself. She dragged her self into the living room as fast as she could go and began hurriedly trying to tidy up, throwing empty snack bags into the trash, and gathering up dirty dishes. She ran them back to the kitchen, or as close to running as she could get, before turning around and going back to the living room to straighten up her bed.

Lia’s mind was racing. Even if she did manage to get her place presentable, what was she going to do when Sarah got there? Even as a kid she’d never had friends over. She put her hands to her forehead and tried to force the racing thoughts out of her head, but it was no use. What if she ran out of alcohol? What if she embarrassed herself? What if Sarah got too drunk and fell asleep? What if they were sitting on the couch and Sarah’s leg brushed against her? Lia shook her head. No, that last one was too dangerous to even think about, especially after what happened yesterday. In fact, it was probably too dangerous to even think about right now. Lia thought as she opened her eyes and looked out at her room.

“Oh fuck. I’m still naked. I need to get my clothes on before she gets here.” Lia said before rushing over to pile of clothes left in front of the wardrobe that morning. Shirt, on. Pants, on. And lastly, the sleeve. She laid her sleeve down at the ready, and began to pick up her cock, but there was a problem. In just that brief period of speculation on what it would be like to sit next to Sarah, her cock had already started to swell and grow. “Oh please no, not now.” 

Lia hurried into her bathroom and grabbed the shower head. She blasted herself with ice cold water once again. However, this time she barely felt it. The rain of freezing water did nothing to halt her cock’s growth. It barely even slowed it down.

Lia tried to focus on taking deep breaths, the last thing she needed to do right now was panic. “The kitchen! That’s right, I’ll just take another pill, text Sarah back, and call this whole thing off.” Lia said to herself as she rushed across her apartment. Unfortunately, in her haste, she didn’t look where she was going, and her foot landed on the empty soda bottle. Her feet slipped out from under her, and though she couldn’t fall very far, due to the weight of her package holding her down, she still slid into the counter. Lia watched in slow motion as her phone teetered on the edge before plummeting to the ground, landing on the hard floor with a soul-crushing crunch. Lia picked up the phone and frantically tried to get to her texts, but it was no use. The phone’s screen was frozen in place and completely unresponsive, all she could do was stare at the last text “I’ll be there as soon as I can”.

Climbing to her feet, Lia pulled down her bottle of Libido suppressor pills and threw one into her mouth, washing it down with a glass of lukewarm tap water. She felt something cold on the end of her cock and heard a crash from the living room and turned back to look. The end of her cock which had been trailing behind her was still extending outwards like a monstrous inchworm. It was pressing against her glass TV stand, which had caused her TV to topple to the floor. “It’s not stopping. Why isn’t it stopping?” Lia said with panic creeping into her voice. 

Her apartment was small, tiny even, but the little studio apartment was all she could afford. Unfortunately, it wasn’t big enough to contain Lia’s cock at its full size. She knew this when she rented it, and had to swear to the landlord that she wouldn’t wreck it with her assets. She had been so good at keeping her cock under wraps up until now, but she was quickly losing control of the situation. “I’ve got to get outside, now!” Lia realized. It was already getting hard to maneuver her cock around and it was only at half-mast. If she got hard in here… Lia didn’t even want to think about what would happen, but it would at the very least involve her eviction. 

Backing up to the door, Lia swung it open. Thankfully, Sarah wasn’t standing there on the other side of it. She’d figure out what to do about Sarah once she got outside. She hefted one of her balls, and tried to move it through the door, but something was wrong. Not only was it somehow harder to get a grip on than it usually was, but for some reason it didn’t fit. She pulled and twisted and turned it, her arm muscles straining under the weight, but it wouldn’t budge. It was like her ball was wider the door frame. Lia took a closer look and, to her horror, discovered that it was larger. Her balls were actually swelling up as well, not nearly as much as her cock, but just enough to keep her from leaving. There was only one other time she could remember her balls swelling up, a day she’d spent 14 years trying to forget.

Lia tried to get back inside, but her cock was already getting to unwieldy to move. It took all of her strength to push her way back inside. She knew she had to get herself under control, no matter what, but it was becoming difficult to even move around the apartment. Her cock was already nearly as large as it was when it destroyed the bathroom the day before. Lia’s heart was pounding, her mind racing, and Sarah would surely be there any second. There had to be something in the kitchen that she could use to stop this. Maybe dump all the ice in the freezer on her cock, something, anything to stop this nightmare. 

It was not to be. She got halfway to the kitchen before her cock, swelling larger than it had the day before, straightened out, pinning her against the wall. It strained against the walls of her apartment crushing her body while it drove the head into the wall above her bed. Veins nearly as thick as her wrist bulged along its length as the leviathan cock sought to break free from its prison. Lia heard an ominous cracking sound coming from the walls of her apartment. Just like yesterday, the suppressor started to kick in, and Lia went lightheaded. However, today her dick could not be stopped, it swelled even further in defiance of her efforts. The head turned a deep purple color and bulged out menacingly as it struggled to punch through the wall.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” Lia screamed with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she felt something digging into her leg and remembered she was wearing her work pants. The pill capsule was in her pocket and she’d refilled it since yesterday. Hands trembling, she fished the capsule out of her pocket and threw the pill into her mouth, choking down the large pill. She was now at double the dosage she was supposed to be at, but she didn’t have time to think about that. She felt the wall behind her give way a bit and her body sunk into the drywall. “No! Stop! Why won’t you stop!?” she screamed at her cock as she dug her fingernails into the base so hard that she bled.

She could hear her neighbors screaming at her through the wall as she sunk in deeper. Lia’s heart was pounding in her ears and her stomach as churning violently. She felt her TV crunch under the weight of her balls. Cracks in the drywall spread out from the head of her cock. The whole room creaked and groaned under the strain. And Sarah would be there any second.

Her vision went black. It was like somebody suddenly switched off the lights. Drifting in and out of consciousness, she could only remember snapshots of what happened next. Laying on top of her cock, unable to move. Vomiting onto the carpet. Someone, maybe Sarah, standing over her. Flashing lights and people yelling. And then, silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4

Lia woke up in an unfamiliar bed with white sheets. Her balls were laying on either side of the bed and her cock stretched between her legs, off the edge of the bed where it was covered with a sheet of its own. Looking over to the side, she saw Sarah sleeping in a chair next to her.

“S-Sarah?” Lia said hoarsely.

She stirred, stretching her arms before looking up at Lia. “Lia! You’re awake. I was so worried about you.”

“What happened, where are we?”

“We’re in the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Lia struggled to remember how she got there.

“When I got to your place, the door was wide open. I heard noises from inside, so I went in, and you were on the ground, unconscious. I didn’t know what to do, so I called an ambulance. Then we ended up here. You’ve been unconcious all night.”

“I see...” Lia said. “Sarah, thank you.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A handsome young doctor in a white coat stepped into the room. “Good, you’re awake.” He turned to Sarah. “Miss, if you don’t mind, I need to speak with the patient alone.”

“Oh, of course.” She said. “I have to go into work, but I’ll catch up with you later. Let me know if you need anything.” Sarah left, closing the door behind her.

The doctor put down a clipboard he’d been holding and sat down on a stool. “I just got off the phone with your primary care physician. The dose of libido suppressors you’re on is already higher than we give anyone else, and Dr. Roland says he suspects you’ve been taking even more on top of that. If my notes here are correct, you were told you could take one more capsule in dire situations, but not on an ongoing basis. While your situation is unique, if you keep self-medicating like you have been… Well, it’s not going to turn out well for you. Dr. Roland and I both agree, you need to find another way to keep yourself under control. We’re going to have to more tightly control your prescription if you’re going to abuse it.”

“Isn’t there another prescription I could try?”

The doctor picked up the clipboard. “According to your history, you’ve tried them all. All five approved libido suppressor drugs, and in every combination that’s known to be safe. And before you ask, there’s not really anything coming up in the market either. There’s just not demand for any new products. Even in other cases of extreme HSD there’s some combination of suppressors that works.”

“And I’m guessing surgery’s still out of the question.”

“Your heart is adapted to your body as it is right now. There’s no medical professional in the country who would seriously entertain the idea of surgery in your case. People half your size have tried it, and it never ends well. The high blood pressure alone would probably kill you.”

“So there’s nothing I can do?” Lia said, looking down.

“I’m not exactly an expert in cases like yours. My suggestion is to go back to your primary care physician, and talk with him. It’s possible there’s some new experimental therapy that’s come up recently. Sorry, I just don’t have all the answers.” 

“I understand.”

“You can rest here longer if you need to, but otherwise you’re free to go. Just make sure and check out at reception before you leave.” He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia was tired and sore by the time she made it back to her apartment. Of course, they didn’t bring her cart to the hospital, so she had to walk home. She also wasn’t wearing her sleeve when she was carried off by the ambulance, so she had to walk the several miles back to her apartment with only a pilfered hospital sheet to protect her balls and maintain what remained of her dignity. Panting and sweating, she finally made it home with the now-tattered sheet barely hanging on. There was a note taped to her door. It was a message from her landlord. She pulled the note off the door and read it as she walked inside.

“I had complaints from your neighbors about noise and possible damage to your apartment last night. After speaking with a few of the other renters I understand the situation now. Out of respect for your medical condition, we are willing to waive the cost to repair the damage to your unit, but we must ask that you leave by the end of the month. You should receive notice of the termination of your lease in the mail within the week. I am sorry for this, but your rental agreement was conditional on avoiding damage like that which occurred yesterday.”

“How generous of them. Lia said, throwing the paper to the ground. She pushed her crushed TV off to one side and set her couch upright. Exhausted from her trip back from the hospital, she collapsed into the couch and soon fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar ring and a vibration coming from the kitchen was what woke Lia up. Half-asleep, she stumbled around her darkened apartment before finding her phone where she had left it on the floor. Of course, it was Sarah. Lia almost didn’t answer, but she thought Sarah would be worried about her otherwise. After a few tries, she managed to get the cracked screen to respond and answered the call.

“Hello.”

“Lia? Are you alright?” Sarah said, worried. “You don’t sound very good.”

“No, no, I’m fine. I was just sleeping,” Lia said with a yawn.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, I guess,” she said with a sigh.

“What’s going on.”

“I don’t know if you saw, but I kind of destroyed my apartment yesterday.”

“Yeah, I uh… I saw that,” Sarah said sheepishly.

“Well, my landlord is evicting me at the end of the month.”

“That’s crazy, what are you going to do?”

“I really don’t know. I don’t even want to think about it right now.” Lia sunk deeper into the couch.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

Even in her tired state Lia caught that. “We?”

“Oh, sorry. I don’t want to overstep,” Sarah apologized. “I mean, we barely even know each other really, and here I am butting into your business.” She paused, thinking about what to say next. “I just want to help.”

“I...” Lia was at a loss for words too. “Thank you. I guess I don’t really have the luxury of turning you down right now.”

They sat on the phone in silence for a minute until Sarah spoke up. “I’ve got... an idea. It’s just an idea, and I don’t want to promise you anything right now, but I think I have an idea. I need to check on a few things. Let me call you back tomorrow morning.”

“Ok.” Lia wasn’t sure what she was planning, but was still too tired to think about it.

“Bye. Hope tomorrow turns out better for you.”

“Me too.” Lia said before hanging up and falling back asleep on her couch.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Day 5

Lia woke up early the next morning. When she went for her run, it was still dark out and she saw nobody on the street. When she got home she took just the normal dose of suppressors and then took a long, leisurely shower. She had just sat down at her computer for a long day of job/house hunting when she got a call from Sarah.

“So, I think I’ve found a place for you to rent.” Sarah said.

“I’m listening.”

“So there’s this house by the beach, just a little ways outside the city, that my grandparents used to own. My parents inherited it, a few years back. They were always meaning to rent it out, but never quite got around to it, so it’s just been sitting empty.”

“And you think I should rent this house? I’m sorry, I’m not sure I could afford a house, and I don’t even have a job right now.”

“Please, could you just come take a look at it.”

“I don’t know. Even if I want to come take a look, it’s not that easy for someone like me to get to somewhere outside of walking distance.”

“I understand.” Sarah said, with a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

“Wait, I...” Lia knew she shouldn’t. Especially when Sarah was the one asking. Even just being around her was dangerous. In fact, even just talking to her was probably a bad idea, and yet here she was. She just couldn’t seem to say no to Sarah. “I can come take a look. I’ve got one way I can get there. But I’m just taking a look at the place.”

“Of course. I’ll text you the address. See you there.”

“Right, I’ll see you there.” See you there? Lia knew seeing Sarah again was the last thing she should be doing right now, but she just couldn’t resist. Maybe she didn’t want to resist. She took a few deep breaths to try and drive away any stray thoughts of Sarah, then focused on calling up her ride. Unfortunately, this task was made more difficult by her phone crashing twice during the process. The expense of buying a new phone was something she really couldn’t afford right now, but if she wanted to make calls instead of just receive them, she might have to dip into her savings.

Lia knew a guy, Jacob. He usually drove for a rideshare company, but he also owned a box truck. Whenever Lia had to get somewhere she called up Jacob, and (for a not insignificant price), he’d get her to where she needed to go. She knew she probably couldn’t afford too many expenses like this, but she already told Sarah she’d be there. After a quick call to Jacob, and a few minutes spent scrounging around her apartment trying to find enough cash to pay him, Lia was dragging herself up the ramp into the back of Jacob’s truck. 

\-------------------------------------------------

After the better part of an hour spent getting crushed by her own genitals in the back of a stuffy truck, they reached their destination. Lia climbed out and was immediately hit with the smell of the ocean. It had been forever since she’d been to the beach. She could just barely remember going there as a kid, nearly 20 years ago. She liked to say she hadn’t been back because getting a sunburn on your cock and balls was an awful idea, but it was really just because she couldn’t deal with all the people gawking at her. 

As she was thinking about this, Jacob yelled “Bye!” out the window as he drove off, Leaving Lia standing on the side of the road. 

“Wait a minute. How the fuck am I getting home?” Lia asked herself. She put her hand on her forehead. “I really don’t want to think about this now.” Lia slowly dragged herself down the driveway towards the house at the far end. The house was small, but decently sized for one or two people. It looked old, yet well made, with nothing obviously wrong or broken. To either side of the house there were tall rocky bluffs that went all the way down to the water, with what looked to be a small sandy area in between them. Sarah was sitting on the porch, looking at her phone. She heard the sound of Lia dragging her balls along the asphalt and looked up.

“Lia you made it!” She said, running up to Lia. “I was getting worried about you.”

“Sorry, It takes me a while to get anywhere dragging all this around.” She gestured to her package.

“I see.” Sarah blushed. “Well what do you think of the place?” she asked as they walked closer.

“It looks nice enough. I have a feeling it’s a bit out of my price range though.” Without her cart it was quite difficult for her to move forwards. Lia had to walk backwards at an angle so she could both see the house and move closer. 

“I think I can get my parents to make you a pretty good deal,” Sarah said. She was walking next to Lia, but seemed to be walking a little bit too close.

“Could you, well, not walk so close to me?” Lia said.

Sarah stepped back away. “Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes... I mean, no... I mean, ugh.” Lia struggled to find the right words to explain it. “It’s just that ever since you ran into me a few days ago, I can’t seem to keep myself calm around you.”

Sarah blushed and looked away. “You know, I feel the same about you. When I ran into you that day, I knew I just had to get to know you better.”

Suddenly, Lia noticed a tightness around her cock. Hanging around Sarah and talking to her was getting it riled up already. “Shit! Not now!” She instinctively reached for her pill case, only to find it wasn’t there. Taking the doctor’s advice for once, she’d left it at home. Without her lifeline, and with only having taken a half dose of her suppressors that morning, Lia was completely uncontrolled. She began to panic, looking around for anywhere to hide. Behind the house was the only option, The only thing big enough to hide her from view. With surprising speed, she took off running, well, something close to running.

“Where are you going?” Sarah asked, jogging along beside her, but Lia didn’t respond.

Lia reached a set of stairs leading up to a wooden deck on the back of the house. She sat down on the bottom step, out of breath from her sprint to the back yard. “Why did I come here?” Lia said with her head in her hands. “This was so stupid! Why did I think it would be any better today? Of course, I wasn’t thinking at all.” 

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Sarah said, standing a short distance away.

“You said you wanted to get to know me? Well you might as well get to know the biggest part of me, this fucking prick that’s been making my life hell for almost 15 years now.” She gestured towards her cock which was already straining against the confines of her sleeve.

Sarah stood there dumbfounded, staring at the thing she’d been trying not to acknowledge. “Sorry, it’s just so hard to believe, even seeing it right here in front of me. I mean, I saw it before, at your apartment. I tried not to look, but… sorry, I won’t stare.” She turned to look at Lia.

“No it’s fine. Might as well have a look if you want. If I can’t get this under control, there’s going to be a whole lot more to see here in a minute.” Lia slammed her fist down on top of her dick in frustration, startling Sarah. “I just can’t seem to hold it back. Damn it, I can’t even talk to you without this fucking thing getting all excited.”

“Don’t hurt yourself. Why don’t you just let it happen? I don’t mind, really.” Sarah put an arm around Lia.

“Because… I just can’t. I can’t let myself go out of control. It never ends well for me. It’s just a huge inconvenience. I just end up stuck waiting for my cock to go down, while everyone crowds around to stare.”

“There’s nobody around to see here.” Sarah swung her arms out gesturing to the empty rocks around them.

“You’re here.” 

“That’s true,” Sarah said

Lia sighed. “Fine. I don’t think I could stop it at this point anyways.” She pulled at her growing cock, that was now seriously threatening to rip apart its sleeve. With tremendous effort, she managed to get it out of the sleeve in time. “There,” she said, tossing the overstretched garment aside, her cock now of full display. Luckily it was cloudy that day, or sunburn would be a real concern.

“Wow.” Sarah stared, slack-jawed at he sight before her. The slowly swelling cock in front of her was bigger than anything she’d ever seen, even on the internet. She thought it had to be at least 10 feet long and it was still growing. “That’s amazing.”

“Amazing?” Lia said, with anger in her voice. “This stupid cock has ruined my life. It’s cost me my job, my apartment, even my family fell apart because of this stupid thing, and what has it done for me? Nothing.” Her cock continued growing, oblivious to her seething hatred for it. 

“It at least feels good doesn’t it?”

“I really wouldn’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Sarah asked, turning to Lia.

“I mean, I don’t know if it’s supposed to feel good or not. I’ve never, you know, came.”

“You mean to say, you’ve never cum before? Not even once?” Sarah stared at her in shock.

“Well, I did once, fourteen years ago, but I passed out before it happened. Ever since then I’ve been on libido suppressors, with this thing kept in check, for the most part.”

“Didn’t you ever want to try it?”

“No!” Lia said forcefully, but then she leaned back, looking up at the sky. “Well, maybe sometimes, but I can’t even afford to think about it. I mean, look at it.”

“I’m looking at it.” Sarah said, staring longingly at the behemoth that now stretched nearly 15 feet towards the ocean. Sand piled up on either side of it as it grew longer and longer.

“Where would I even fit something like this? I didn’t fit in my parent's house, I don’t fit in my apartment, and I certainly don’t want to be out in public like this. You have no idea how lucky I am that the cops around town know me, and are willing to let it slide on the whole “public indecency” thing. Plus, last time I let it do whatever it wanted, it was an absolute nightmare. Two hundred thousand dollars in property damage, ten lawsuits, my family getting banned from public events, my face in the paper, spending two weeks waiting in detention while the authorities decided whether to press charges or send me to a research lab, losing all my friends, and the stares, God the stares everywhere I went.” Tears rolled down Lia’s cheeks. 

Sarah reached over to Lia and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s alright you don’t have to worry about any of that now. There’s nothing to damage or destroy, nobody to stare at you. There’s just me and you. Although, if you want me to leave so you can wait it out, I can.”

“No, there’s no telling how long that will take. You can stay here. I’ve been burying my problem for years now, keeping my cock drugged into submission. I can’t do that any more. I’ve got to find some other way to deal with this thing, and I have no idea what that will be. Right now, I’ve got to take care of this somehow. Sarah, would...” Lia took a deep breath. “would you help me with this. Just for today.”

“Of course,” she answered. “I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

“So now… what do we do?” Lia fidgeted. “Sorry, I’m still nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Don’t worry,” Sarah said. “Just trust me, it’ll be alright.” They stared at each other for a moment before Sarah leaned in and kissed Lia.

Lia was stunned, completely caught off-guard. It was warm and pleasant, and she went more than a little lightheaded, though that may have been because her body decided at that moment to pour ever more blood into her immense cock. It swelled and grew, briefly reaching it’s full size and lifting a few inches off the ground, before falling back down with a thud. Lia opened her eyes to look at Sarah, and Sarah turned to look at the source of the sound.

“Whoa.” They both said at the same time.

“I’m not really used to taking the lead, so bear with me a bit here,” Sarah said as she stood up.

“What are you- Oh.” Lia blushed as Sarah began stripping down, tossing her clothes into a pile on the deck. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine, nobody is around, and besides we’re both girls. We’re both futas even.” Sarah said taking off her panties to reveal her own normal-sized dick, barely six inches.

“Oh I didn’t know.”

“I guess I have the luxury of keeping myself hidden if I want to,” Sarah said walking back over to Lia. “Is it aright if I sit down on you?”

“Sure,” Lia said and offered her hands to Sarah. Holding on to Lia for support, she swung her leg over the base of Lia’s cock and sat down straddling the massive shaft. 

“Now where were we?” Sarah said putting her arms on Lia’s shoulders. She pulled Lia in close and kissed her again.

For Lia, her second kiss was every bit as good as the first. She melted in Sarah’s arms, her every fear and worry gone, if only for a moment. Flooded with feelings she never knew she was missing, she pulled Sarah in closer to her. It didn’t matter that this was only the third time they had met in person, it felt so right to have her so close. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sarah broke away from her. As she opened her eyes, Lia gasped as Sarah suddenly kissed her neck.

“Sensitive?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah,” Lia said. She looked out at her dick. “I think... I’m done growing now.”

“Hold on, I want to see this.” Pulling her legs up, Sarah spun her body around so she was straddling Lia’s cock in the opposite direction. Now it was her turn to gasp, as the sight that lay before her left her speechless. She had caught a glimpse of it at Lia’s apartment before, but it wasn’t nearly this big. Stretching out towards the horizon it was so large that it’s size was hard to estimate. It had to be at least 15 feet long, and it was at least twice as thick as her torso. The massive shaft curved gently upwards, rising several feet above the sand, inch-wide veins stretching along its length visibly pulsing as they fed the beast. Its head was a delicate shade of pink (though there was nothing else delicate about it), and looked smooth and shiny. As Sarah stared in awe, a football-sized drop of precum formed at the tip and rolled off the end, splattering on the sand below.

“Well, what do you think?” Lia asked, embarrassed by how intensely Sarah was staring at her endowments.

“It’s incredible,” Sarah said. She sat mesmerized by the gentle swaying of Lia’s cock. “It’s hard to believe it’s real. My mind keeps telling me it must be some kind of optical illusion or something, there’s no way anyone could be this big. I just want to reach out and touch it.” She leaned back into Lia’s body and stretched her legs out, rubbing the soles of her feet against the base of Lia’s shaft.

“That feels… ah… really good.” She could feel Sarah’s feet stroking her, the weight of her body, even the warm breeze blowing past her cock. Everything felt so good, it was like as soon as she got hard, the sensitivity wen t through the roof. Is this because I took less suppressors today? She thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around Sarah, and pulled her closer. As her hands roamed over Sarah’s naked body, they stopped, hovering over her breasts. Lia was about to mover her hands away, when Sarah reached up and squeezed Lia’s hand against her breast.

“Hey, don’t be shy now,” Sarah said.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just do whatever you want.” Sarah said, before grinding herself against Lia’s shaft and moaning.

Emboldened, Lia reached down and gingerly placed her other hand on Sarah’s dick. It was warm and hard, and fit perfectly in her hand. As she stroked it, she wished she had an average cock like Sarah’s, and tried to imagine she was touching her own perfectly normal cock.

Sarah was in heaven. Perching atop this godlike shaft, with it’s heat radiating through her entire body, the cock pulsing with every beat of Lia’s heart, a soft, gentle hand jerking her off, and Lia’s warm breath on the back of her neck. It was like one of her wildest fantasies come to life. “Faster,” she whispered to Lia. Lia’s hands now slick with Sarah’s precum, she glided it faster and faster, along the shaft. Lia watched Sarah intently, as she began to breathe heavily, and closed her eyes in pleasure. “I’m close, don’t stop,” Sarah said. Lia kept going as Sarah gripped the sides of the cock she was sitting on for support.

Finally, with a small whimper, Sarah came. Lia could feel warm droplets landing on top of her cock, and looked up to see cum arcing from the tip of Sarah’s cock. After four or five spurts, not even enough to fill a shotglass, Sarah’s climax tapered off, with the last of her cum dribbling out onto Lia’s hand. Not sure when to stop, Lia kept stroking until Sarah gently placed her hand on top of Lia’s. 

“Not bad for your first handjob,” Sarah said, turning back to smile at Lia. Lia just blushed. Sarah lifted up Lia’s hand and began to lick the cum off of her fingers. Lia could feel Sarah’s tongue against her skin. Sarah locked eyes with Lia as she pulled one of her semen-slicked fingers into her mouth. For Lia, who tried her best to avoid anything too erotic or stimulating, the sight was almost more then she could handle. She gasped as Sarah swirled her tongue around the finger in her mouth, and the massive cock throbbed hard in response. A bead of precum larger than a basketball welled up at the tip and slowly rolled down towards the girls.

Sarah watched as the clear fluid flowed down towards her. She slid her hands along the shaft scooping up as much as she could hold. It filled her hands and poured over the top, continuing its path down the shaft until it flowed underneath her. “Holy shit, there’s so much.” She whispered to herself.

“S-sorry,” Lia said, looking away.

“No that’s good, it’ll make this much easier.” Sarah reached up and slathered precum over her breasts letting the clear liquid run down her body. Grabbing another handful, she spread it along her arms and her legs. At that moment the clouds parted and the sun shone down upon the two girls. Lia could only stare at Sarah’s body glistening in the sun.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve had my fun, and now it’s your turn,” Sarah said. She leaned forwards wrapping her whole body around Lia’s cock. “Your cock’s so big, that this is all I can do.”

“This… this is good.” Lia said. She could feel Sarah’s breasts squeezing against her cock, and her arms and legs trying and failing to get a grip on the massive shaft. It was quite a comical sight, to see her struggling to hump the base of the massive cock, but it felt heavenly.

“Sorry, I think I might have made myself a bit too slippery. Can’t seem to get a grip.”

“It still feels good. My cock is really sensitive now for some reason.” Lia reached up and grabbed Sarah’s legs pulling her in closer. The feeling of Sarah’s body sliding down her cock, was incredible. Lia couldn’t stop her dick from twitching upwards once more, flinging a massive blob of precum over their heads to splatter on the deck behind them before the shaft crashed back down onto the beach scattering sand around it.

Sarah stared up at the cockhead reaching up to the sky, marveling at its power. She looked back at Lia and said “I’m sure glad I’m on top and not underneath of this thing.”

“Y-yeah.” Lia tried not to think about what would happen to someone if her cock slammed down on top of them. “Here, use your feet to push against my balls. That should work, right?”

“Are you sure that won’t hurt?”

“I’ll be fine, just- ah! Just keep going like that.”

“Alright, just leave everything to me.” The precum on Sarah’s arms was drying in the sun and was now more sticky than anything. Gripping the sides of the shaft, she used her whole body to stroke Lia’s cock. Even when she closed her eyes and focused on moving her body, it was impossible to forget that she was lying on a living thing. It jerked and bucked underneath her, and she could feel veins throbbing under the surface. She could tell from Lia’s moans behind her that her effort wasn’t going unappreciated. Her muscles were already straining from trying to work this shaft that was thicker than her torso, but she tried to move faster anyways.

Something was building inside Lia, a pressure unlike anything she’d ever felt before. “Something… something’s coming!” was all she could get out before she was overwhelmed. Lia’s massive balls pulled in close to her body and gurgled ominously. Her stomach tightened painfully as muscles that had lay dormant for so long prepared to do their job. At last, her cock jerked up into the air, sending Sarah tumbling backwards to land on Lia. Veins bulged along its length and the head swelled up, turning a deep shade of purple. 

For a second it was like time stood still. It was deathly silent on the beach, even the waves seemed to stop momentarily. Lia whimpered as the pressure built inside her to impossible levels. Suddenly, all at once, a wave of indescribable pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before washed over Lia, and at the same time her cock jerked upwards again, this time firing a column of white from the tip. The first shot hadn’t even finished when the cum began raining back down onto the beach. Globs of cum larger than hailstones pummeled the ground around the pair. A fist-sized drop of Lia’s cum landed right on Sarah’s chest, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She reached up to brush it off, and was shocked at its consistency. It was as thick as pudding, and sticky as hell. 

The silence returned for a second as the last remnants of Lia’s first shot finished falling. At fist Lia thought it was over before the wrenching tightness in her stomach returned. She felt herself go lightheaded as her gargantuan cock let loose its second shot, blasting cum out over the ocean, punching a hole through the top of an oncoming wave. It was too much for her, the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her completely, held at bay only by her own fear. The nightmare of losing control of her own body was here, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop what was happening. As her cock geared up to launch its third volley of cum, Lia tried desperately told it down.

“It won’t stop! It won’t stop! I can’t stop it!” Lia said with panic in her voice and tears in her eyes. As her stomach tightened, she gritted her teeth and tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, Lia was brought back to reality by a hand being placed on top of her own. She looked up through the tears in her eyes and saw Sarah looking back at her.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Lia, hugging her tightly. “It’s gonna be alright. Just relax.”

“B-but-”

“Just trust me. You’re going to be alright,” Sarah said to her as cum rained down around them, every bit as thick as it was the first time.

Somehow, Lia felt comforted by Sarah. She focused on her breathing and tried to relax as best as she could. Lia was so certain that the moment she relaxed, she would pass out, but it didn’t happen. The wave of pleasure washed over her, and yet she didn’t go under. Instead she rode atop it, to even greater heights. It wasn’t that she couldn’t feel anything but pleasure, no, she could feel everything. Sarah’s body pressed against her own, the wind and the sun on her cock, and even the feel of cum raining down on her as the area around them was slowly dyed white. 

Finally, after six titanic shots, Lia’s cock began to lose its strength. It fell to the beach with a loud thud and released its last few shots into the ocean. Of course, each shot was still at least a dozen gallons even at the smallest. Lia collapsed against Sarah, her muscles aching and tired, but a smile on her face.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around at the area behind Lia. Fist-sized globs of cum dotted the roof of the beach house, and the deck behind them was nearly covered. She turned to look at the beach and was blown away by what she saw. The whole beach was utterly covered. From the rocks on one side to the other a layer of cum that looked to be an inch deep covered every inch of the sand. Looking out towards the ocean, even the waves seemed to be a whiter color than usual.

“Oh my god...” Sarah said, as she stared slack-jawed.

Lia’s eyes snapped open. “Oh no. Sarah I… I didn’t mean to...”

“This is unbelievable.”

“Look, I’m really sorry. As soon as my dick shrinks back down I’ll help you clean this all up and-” Sarah interrupted her with a kiss. Lia quickly pulled away. “What was that for?”

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s fine. I’m just a little shocked. I didn’t know anyone could cum that much. Where do you keep it all?”

“I really don’t know.”

Sarah climbed off of Lia and sat down beside her, still gazing out at the field of cum before them. “So… what do you think?”

“What do I think about what?”

“About the offer.”

Lia laughed. “I haven’t even seen the inside of the house yet.”

“Oh, right. Want to take a look now?”

“In a few minutes. I’m still a bit worn out.” Lia leaned back against the wooden stairs. She didn’t really need to look at the house. She already knew what her answer would be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 6

“I’m back! I bought every bottle they had.” Sarah said as she walked through the front door of the beach house and into the living room where Lia was waiting on the couch. She passed a large bottle of aloe lotion to Lia, took out a second one for herself, and set the bags down on the floor.

“It’s about time. This really, really sucks.” Lia said, surveying the red and peeling skin on her cock which was lying in the middle of the room. She opened up the bottle and poured a generous helping into her hand.

“I’m so sorry. I should have known this would happen.” Sarah said as she opened up a second bottle of aloe lotion and started applying it to the far end of Lia’s sunburned dick.

“No, it’s not your fault. I should have known better too.” Lia winced as she applied lotion to the base of her cock. “Ah!” She said and sucked air in through clenched teeth. Her cock, enjoying the feeling of four hands rubbing over its surface, had started to grow, before it quickly realized the error of its ways.

“Are you alright?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep going with the lotion. Shit, this is the worst.” Lia looked up at Sarah, who was struggling to move the head of Lia’s cock around. “Next time, how about we get some sunblock.”

“So you’re saying there’s going to be a next time?” Sarah smiled at Lia.

“Yeah, as long as you’re there to help.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

END


End file.
